La pluma del cuervo
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: "La manera en que una persona toma las riendas de su destino es más determinante que el mismo destino".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de_Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2 _y _Valiente_ pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

La mañana de aquel día de otoño era fría, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes blancas y el bosque de Dunbroch estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de niebla.

Mèrida **(1)** se encontraba cabalgando por una senda que atravesaba un bosque cercano a su reino, debido al frío, ese día la princesa estaba abrigada con una larga capa negra.

El sonido de los cascos de Angus, hundiéndose en la alfombra de hojas muertas que cubría el camino, era lo único que se podía escuchar.

La pelirroja se mordió los labios, se sentía como una criminal que se escabullía para cometer un crimen imperdonable, cosa que en teoría estaba haciendo. Sus padres no sabían de esta pequeña salida, pero ella no estaba preocupada de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Fergus estaba en la guerra, defendiendo a algunos clanes cercanos a la costa de los "invasores del norte" **(2)**, Elinor se encontraba, en estos mismos momentos, preparando y haciendo un inventario de las provisiones que luego enviaría a su esposo. Incluso sus hermanos pequeños (los trillizos) se encontraban ayudando a su madre, al parecer la guerra los había hecho madurar un poco. Nadie se daría cuenta.

Mèrida espoleó a Angus para que acelerara el trote, aquella mañana ella se sentía muy inquieta, la consciencia le pesaba. El paisaje algo tétrico que conformaban los árboles muertos y desojados que bordeaban el sendero no la ayudaban mucho.

Luego de unos minutos, la pelirroja, con algo de esfuerzo debido a la niebla, divisó las ruinas de un enorme castillo junto a un lago. Aceleró aún más el trote de Angus, cuando llegó a la entrada del viejo castillo, se bajó de su caballo y estiró un poco las piernas, que se encontraban algo adormecidas.

Los ojos azules de Mèrida observaron los restos del viejo castillo, nadie se acercaba a este lugar porque las malas lenguas decían que estaba llena de malos espíritus, precisamente por eso habían escogido ese lugar como punto de encuentro, no había peligro de que alguien los llegase a ver. Sin embargo, a pesar de los rumores sobre el castillo, la princesa no tenía miedo, ella sabía que la gente tenía miedo del lugar por su antigüedad y abandono, por eso inventaron esas historias sobre espíritus malignos.

La princesa se aferró a su capa negra, realmente aquella mañana era muy helada, el frío se sentía como unas diminutas cuchillas heladas que atravesaban sus ropas. Después, se sentó al pie de un viejo árbol muerto.

"_Tal vez llegué demasiado temprano"_. Pensó Mèrida mientras daba un largo bostezo, pero quién podía culparla, durante estos últimos días simplemente no podía dormir bien, se encontraba preocupada por su padre, Fergus, sí bien ella confiaba en las habilidades bélicas de su progenitor, no podía evitar sentirse intranquila. Mientras su padre estaba luchando por la seguridad de sus aliados, ella se estaba viendo con un enemigo. Estaba cometiendo una grave traición contra su clan. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Un extraño silencio rodeaba a la joven princesa, sólo se podía escuchar a Angus tratando de mordisquear algunas incipientes hierbas que crecían en el suelo.

Estaba mal, ella estaba dudando, Mèrida nunca dudaba. Un fuerte graznido interrumpió el ritmo de los pensamientos de la princesa. Eran unos cuervos posados en las ramas desnudas del árbol en el que la pelirroja se encontraba apoyada. Al verlos, ella contuvo el aliento. Los cuervos eran los mensajeros de la temible Morrigan **(3)**, o tal vez era la misma diosa en la forma de un cuervo ¿Acaso pensar tanto en la guerra los atrajo?

Se quedo viéndolos durante algunos terribles minutos, sin ser capaz de moverse, inmóvil del miedo.

–Ustedes son un mal presagio, ¿Son una advertencia de los dioses? – La princesa finalmente habló.

El cuervo más grande de la parvada lanzó un agudo graznido para luego emprender vuelo, las demás aves negras lo siguieron. De repente, una gran pluma negra se desprendió de unos de los cuervos y cayó sobre el regazo de Mèrida.

La princesa, con sumo cuidado, la tomó entre sus manos y la observó inquisitivamente.

–¿Será éste algún tipo de augurio? ¿Quieren llevarse mi esperanza? – Susurró con tristeza mientras sonreía de lado.

Seguramente el hecho de ella que ame a alguien del bando enemigo representaba un terrible pecado frente a los ojos de los dioses. Pero era algo que no podía evitar, ella… simplemente lo amaba ¿Qué más podría decir? Sus ancestros debían sentirse deshonrados.

–Debería hacer una reverencia al destino –. Dijo la pelirroja mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el cielo, que en esos momentos todavía estaba cubierto de nubes.

Nunca en su vida había imaginado que terminaría enamorándose de un "hombre del norte" **(4)**. Desde que era tan sólo una niña sus padres le habían enseñado a odiar a ese pueblo. Ella misma fue testigo de la destrucción que ellos causaban, al ver las ruinas de pueblos saqueados. Cuando conoció a Hiccup, la princesa estaba más que dispuesta a matarlo con su arco, pero él se limitó a esquivarla, sin querer realmente pelear con ella, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de matarla, él le perdonó la vida. Este acto de piedad fue todo un golpe para la mentalidad de Mèrida, destruyendo por completo la imagen que tenía de los "hombres del norte". Hiccup estaba lejos de ser un hombre primitivo que amaba pelear, él prefería las estrategias y el diálogo. Incluso era más atractivo que sus compatriotas (que por lo general eran desagradablemente robustos). Este extraño chico despertó la curiosidad de la princesa, lo que llevó a que se encuentren en secreto, para aprender más sobre el pueblo del otro. De esta manera, Mac Oc **(5)**, la cubrió con su manto, llenándola de un profundo y tierno amor hacia el joven vikingo ¡Vaya que el destino tiene maneras tan curiosas de obrar!

El viento empezó a soplar, removiendo los ropajes de la pelirroja mientras empujaba a la niebla en una danza casi fantástica. Mèrida se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha negra de su capa.

–Ahora sé lo que es el amor y el odio –. La joven apretó la pluma contra su pecho. Ella amaba a Hiccup y se odiaba a sí misma por amarlo.

La princesa sentía envidia de los cuervos, ellos podían hacer lo quisiesen sin importarles lo que los demás piensen. Antes ella era así, pero ahora era diferente, había madurado mucho, por eso entendía muy bien los problemas que sucederían si su relación fuese descubierta. Estaba segura que sus padres se sentirían traicionados, podía imaginar con dolorosa nitidez sus rostros llenos de decepción y dolor.

Mèrida volvió a mirar la pluma negra, se encontraba muy turbada por ese nuevo augurio. Con esta señal de los dioses, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

–El deber antes que el corazón –. Dijo para sí misma.

Sí, todo apuntaba a que su relación secreta terminaría mal. Sus padres ya sospechaban, el hecho de que su valerosa hija se mostrase repentinamente reacia a pelear contra el enemigo era, de por sí, extraño. Mèrida se sentía incapaz de atacar a cualquier "hombre del norte". Si lo hacía Hiccup nunca se lo perdonaría, debido a que él mismo no atacaba a los clanes de celtas, y vaya que tuvo miles de oportunidades de hacerlo. Matar a un vikingo supondría un acto de traición contra su amado.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos con dolor. Su amor no tenía futuro. Lo mejor era terminarlo ahora mismo, así no sería tan doloroso. Tal vez después de eso, ellos llegarían a tener una vida relativamente normal.

El sonido de un fuerte aleteo la obligó a abrir sus ojos azules. Se trataba de Toothless que se acercaba a una increíble velocidad.

"_¡Oh no!"_. El doloroso momento había llegado, Mèrida se puso de pie, sin soltar la pluma de sus manos, que se encontraban temblando. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro, todavía no estaba lista.

El Furia Nocturna aterrizó frente a ella mientras levantaba una polvareda y alejaba a la persistente niebla.

–Si no te conociera pensaría que eres un fantasma –. Hiccup se bajó de Toothless, luego se sacó su casco de cuero, y sacudió la cabeza, revolviéndose su cabellera castaña.

–Hola –. Respondió Mèrida con suavidad, acostumbrada al sarcasmo de su novio.

El castaño la miró con intriga, extrañado por la curiosa actitud de la princesa. –¿Te pasa algo?

La pelirroja negó con cabeza. Era ahora o nunca: –Hiccup, yo…

–Eso que tienes en las manos, ¿es una pluma de cuervo? – El aludido interrumpió, observando fascinado dicho objeto en las manos de la joven.

Una terrible ola de miedo estremeció el cuerpo de Mèrida ¿Él también se habrá dado cuenta? –Sí –. Respondió escuetamente.

–Eso es genial –. Hiccup comentó con un tono de voz entusiasmado. Al escuchar la respuesta, la pelirroja arqueó una ceja, confundida por la reacción del muchacho.

Al ver el rostro perplejo de su novia, el castaño sonrió. –Los cuervos son representantes de Odín **(6)**, encontrar una pluma es un buen augurio.

–¿Eh? – La princesa atinó a decir, incapaz de hablar algo coherente debido a la impresión. Su amor por el joven vikingo la había llevado a creer en todo lo que él cree, ya que ella confiaba demasiado en él.

–Qué extraño, creía habértelo dicho hace unos días.

En cuestión de segundos el rostro de Mèrida se recompuso, mostrando un rostro despreocupado. –Pues no lo recuerdo.

–Ahora que lo pienso, cuando te estuve contando sobre las tradiciones de Berk, parecías más entretenida observando cómo Toothless se rascaba la axila –. El castaño la miró con fingido enojo. –Parece que tu mente rechazara automáticamente cualquier oportunidad de aprender algo útil.

–¿Fue eso una indirecta? – La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

–Si quieres puedo ser más directo –. Respondió Hiccup con un tono de voz sugerente. Toothless puso los ojos en blanco.

–Así que los cuervos son un buen augurio –. Mèrida cambió rápidamente de tema, con las mejillas encendidas.

El castaño se rió entre dientes. –Mi padre me contó que los cuervos son una ayuda divina por parte de los dioses.

–¿Ayuda divina?

–Así es. Durante los tiempos difíciles para el pueblo vikingo, Odín suele enviar cuervos para ayudar a los necesitados, ya sea guiándolos hacia grandes fuentes de comida o mostrando puntos estratégicos de batalla que siempre llevan a la victoria. Los cuervos son beneficiosos para mi pueblo –. Mientras hablaba Hiccup gesticulaba con los brazos, para resaltar la magnitud de su discurso.

Mèrida asintió en silencio, luego miró la pluma que sostenían sus manos. Era increíble que un animal tuviese significados tan distintos para ambos. Si bien sabía que la presencia de Morrigan podría ser brutalmente real, decidió creerle a Hiccup, prefería ver un augurio positivo en lugar de una predicción trágica.

El castaño veía con extrañeza a la princesa, por lo general era una parlanchina, era inusual verla tan callada. Algo raro le estaba pasando. De alguna manera, le estaba incomodando el silencio de Mèrida. Se rascó la nuca. –Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que me quería decir?

Sin previo aviso, la pelirroja se lanzó en brazos del joven vikingo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

–Hiccup, ¡me gustas mucho! – Mientras Mèrida apoyaba la cabeza en el cálido pecho del aludido. Ella decidió que jamás se separaría de Hiccup, sin importarle lo que piensen los demás, incluidos sus seres queridos. Si tuviese que luchar a muerte por su amor ella lo haría gustosa. Pero en esos momentos, ella no creía que su amor ocasione una guerra, al parecer recibiría una importante ayuda de los dioses, y no precisamente de los dioses de su tierra.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**(1) En gaélico escocés el nombre de Merida se escribe de esa manera.**

**(2) Sobrenombre que reciben los vikingos.**

**(3) Morrigan** **es la diosa celta de la muerte y la destrucción.**

**(4) Es otro sobrenombre que reciben los vikingos.**

**(5) Mac Oc es un sobrenombre que recibe Angus, el dios celta del amor. Si le hubiera puesto su verdadero nombre hubiera sido confuso XD**

**(6) Odín es el rey supremo de los dioses escandinavos. Además, es dios de la guerra, la sabiduría, la poesía y de la magia.  
**

* * *

**Notas finales: Un poco shakesperiano ¿no? La verdad es que estaba con ganas de escribir un fic que tenga varios tópicos mitológicos y bélicos. También quería tocar el tema de la ambigüedad de los signos. Creo que hasta cierto punto lo logré. Realmente es difícil escribir lo que uno quiere decir e.e  
**

**Si piensan que la reacción de Mèrida por la pluma del cuervo fue exagerada, debo aclarar que los cuervos eran realmente temidos por los celtas, al punto de que nadie se atrevía a dañarlos por temor a que caigan desgracias sobre ellos. Además, eran tomados como oráculos de los dioses, sus señales eran tomadas MUY en serio.**

**Como dato curioso, los celtas y los vikingos, históricamente, fueron enemigos terribles. Es por eso que creo que una posible relación romántica entre Hiccup y Mérida tendría muchos obstáculos, pero… ¡el amor siempre vence! :D**

**Pd: La cita del ****summary es de Karl ****Wilhelm von Humboldt, un erudito alemán.  
**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
